


Forgiveness gear

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He had left this place an angry hurt teenager. He was back and- Yusuke was more beautiful than when Akira had left
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Forgiveness gear

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a oneshot, Akira's shooting his shot again

Teenagers were never the smartest people on the planet and Akira hadn’t been some perfect teen. He had made mistakes. He had made his share of them all over his hometown and everyone knew his name. Not always for good shit either.

Keeping his nose out of trouble had just been too hard. He had been in and out of people’s business until high school when he had gotten a little closer to one of his loves.

The second love. Akira regretted many things but he had been a teenager back then. He had barely known what to do with a car or a bike. Yusuke? Hell he was lucky he hadn’t bitten his tongue off back then.

Trouble had nipped at everyone’s heels. At Akira’s, Ryuji’s. Ann’s too if he had to think about it. The best thing that Akira had done was hitch a ride on one his senior’s way out. He had managed to negotiate some space for Ryuji and any others that had wanted to get out of the hole that was their hometown.

No one else had come.

It was expected right? Hell. They were damn teenagers. What else would be expected? Akira had no idea why he had tried so hard to begin with. It had been a pipe dream a dumbass dream by a stupid teenager. He had blown out of town on the back of a truck without looking back.

Except he had thought about it. When the roads were slick and the rain made the area seem lonely. When he rode and stunted for people. When he caught the sight of people enjoying the sunset.

He missed Yusuke. Even when he moved on and he kept with the streets. Kept with the hype. The fun and the different cities and races. The different vehicles had kept his mind occupied. He and Ryuji had grown older and watched the races change along with the roads.

Even then he missed Yusuke. He had not thought he would return. At least until the moment that he had. A long trip on his bike with only a bag for company. There was just something about taking the roads as they came.

He had done that until he found himself on a familiar exit. Before he knew it he was back home. Not everything was the same obviously. The exit still needed fixing. The mountains looked the same. The midtown didn’t. Akira had zoomed through before he had thought about leaving and then was when his past had caught up with him.

“I thought I recognized that reckless driving.” Fuck. Yusuke’s voice had gotten deeper and he had grown out the hair. How many nights had Akira played with those strands before making a run for it? How many nights had he sat with Yusuke whispering about the road and the races and the excitement that could be found there? Yusuke hadn’t wanted it but sometime over the past eight years he obviously changed his mind. The bike he straddled wasn’t for beginners and it didn’t look street legal.

“Your eyes are one your best traits. Glad to know nothing has changed.” He was proud to see his voice didn’t shake even when Akira wanted to shake. Eight years, still beautiful and he still twisted Akira up in knots. He hadn’t be prepared for Yusuke as a teenager. He didn’t feel prepared in his mid twenties now. Yusuke had been pretty, gorgeous back then. Now he shone with an elegance that only drew Akira in. “You’re still here.” Akira swallowed. “And you found me.”

“You returned.” Yusuke tucked his helmet on his handlebars before he glanced down the empty street. “Ann said you might. I never thought that you would. Hope is one thing but… some thing you have to brush away as the folly of youth.”

“Not that.” Akira muttered as he yanked his keys out. “We didn’t leave on the best turns but Yusuke I asked remember? I begged you to run with me. To go exploring with me. I wanted to show you something beyond everything that was here. You stayed.” His heart clenched. “I know we were kids but I didn’t take any of that lightly. How many nights were we up in your studio making plans?”

“How many of my responsibilities did you ignore? Not just mine but Ann’s.” Yusuke gritted before he looked towards the sky. “If it were so easy we wouldn’t have fought. I’ll admit something though. I didn’t think you would do it. It didn’t seem real until everyone said you were gone.”

“I said I was leaving.” Akira shook his head. “You couldn’t at least try to believe in me?” He felt his heart squeeze. “But I didn’t expect to see you on a bike. I had to beg to see you on my little delivery bike.” He laughed. “What changed?”

“The town.” Yusuke crossed to Akira and damn. The hair it was so long now. Chest length and Akira wanted to touch it. “Things changed here while you were gone. We had to step up or watch everything fall apart. We are doing our best but…” Yusuke shook his head. “These roads are selective about who they love. It takes everything in me to cling onto my territory and the gallery but-“

“You got the gallery?” Akira grinned before he reached for Yusuke’s hand. “I knew you would be able to get it.” Yusuke’s contemplative look made him pause. “What is it?”

“It’s like it never happened.” Yusuke said softly. “I feel at ease with you when that’s the last thing I should feel. It’s uncanny.” Akira couldn’t help his laugh before he gave into temptation. A simple reach for Yusuke’s hair. Just as soft to the touch as he recalled. It was just so long now. It suited him.

“We grew up. we understand things a bit better.” Akira murmured. “And I never stopped caring. I was worried, hurt. Yeah I was hurt but I wanted the best for everyone. I couldn’t stay here. I was strangling, I was dying. I needed to travel. To learn.”

“What exactly did you learn?” Yusuke’s hand caught his and brushed Akira’s hand down.

“The streets are for everyone.” Akira said softly. “And even if we fight it, eventually all roads will lead to home.” He caught Yusuke’s hands in his and savoured the feeling before he sighed. “We should get some coffee. Call Ann or something and you two tell me exactly what you’re dealing with here. If it’s some people you need chasing out of town… I know some people.” Akira said softly. “I got some people.” As a teen he hadn’t known what to do but maybe he had messed up there in order to save now.


End file.
